


Great man are not born great, they grow great

by HeleneDeNothing



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: F/M, Family Issues, Italian Mafia, Organized Crime, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeleneDeNothing/pseuds/HeleneDeNothing
Summary: For the Cainites of LA Discord server challenge: What if LaCroix were Embraced by the Giovanni instead of Clan Ventrue?Because of course it suits him!
Relationships: Sebastian LaCroix & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Many Clans of Sebastian Lacroix





	Great man are not born great, they grow great

She was late. 

Of all the characteristics he hated most about Capes was this incessant habit of thinking that their time was more valuable than anyone else's. 

He fished his cell phone out of the inside pocket of his jacket, noting that there were messages saying that she had been stuck at a business meeting, but that she would be there in a few minutes. It made him roll his eyes impatiently. 

He hated to oversee trivial things like delivering a supply of machine guns, but Caroline was a very important customer and that's why he decided to wait a few more minutes. 

When Sebastian's patience was almost over, the headlights of an SUV lit up the path, and after parking next to his vehicle, a friendly-looking woman stepped out of it, followed by a not-so-friendly man. 

"Greetings, Capo Lacroix." She nodded briefly. "I apologize for making you wait so long. I would even explain why it took me so long to arrive, but I don't think that is relevant to you." 

"Good evening to you too, Caroline." He smirked. "One of the best things about dealing with you is precisely because you understand how unnecessary this small talk is." Sebastian crossed his arms as he silently studied her bodyguard. "Your shipment is in the trunk. I believe your thug can check while we settle the payment." 

She just glanced at the man who accompanied her, signaling him to look at the trunk that was opened with a simple command from the control that the Giovanni held. 

"But I would love to know if your Prince knows how you get the heavy artillery that keeps him in that ivory tower, Sheriff Morgan." He declared cynically while checking a wad of $ 100 bills.

"My Prince doesn't care about trivial matters, as long as I keep him in his position, just as you shouldn't care where your weapons go, as long as the payment is correct." She hissed at him in response. 

Sebastian gave a low chuckle. Of all the Toreador he'd met, Caroline was certainly the one with the sharpest tongue. 

After carefully checking the entire amount, Sebastian held out his hand to her, who shook it, sealing the agreement between them. 

"It was a pleasure to do business with you, Miss Morgan." 

"I would like to say the same, as long as you don't spread it around, Lacroix." She said as she headed for her vehicle. 

"And lose one of our best customers? Never." He nodded briefly, before the car disappeared on the road again. 

He waited a few more moments, staring intently at the direction her vehicle was heading, when a coyote suddenly approached and sat down beside him. 

Sebastian was already opening the door to his own vehicle when he gave the animal a sideways glance before clearing his throat. 

"They took 5 Uzi Submachine Guns and 10 AK-47s. I suggest that you report this to your boss as soon as possible if you want us to provide you with an adequate response." The coyote who seemed to nod, howled and then disappeared into the darkness of the desert while Lacroix turned on the radio and started the car. 

\--------------------------------------------------- 

"For a moment I thought I was finally going to be able to occupy your post, Bash." Isabelle watched her brother loosen his tie when he got home, with a briefcase in his hands. "Have these Camarilla people never heard of bank transfers?" 

"And it is for thinking that way, that even if Antoine and I meet our final death, you would never be Capo, Belle." 

"I would know more if you or Dad were really willing to teach me." The teenager crossed her arms, sinking into the sofa. "And I don't even need to mention Toni, who's never home when we need him." 

Sebastian approached the girl, ruffling the younger sister's hair, who protested sulkily. He did not approve of her being Embraced so young, because he knew it would limit the opportunities she could have, but it was out of the question to argue with the wishes of Donna Cecilia and his own mother, who saw Isabelle as a doll, capable of supply the maternal desires of both. 

"When you work in a branch like our family, you need cash, so you can't trace its origin or destination. _Adesso capisce lo tu_?" 

" _Sì, lo capisce io_...?" She grimaced, struggling to pronounce it right. 

“The correct is ‘ _capisco_.’” He shook his head, patiently scolding the young girl. ‘ _Sì, lo capisco io_.” 

"What difference does it make if I pronounce right or wrong? It's not like I can attend an important meeting like you." She avoided her brother's gaze. 

"You may not participate now, but if you continue to skip Italian classes, it will be a great challenge for you to understand what important people are gossiping about. Being so young is an excellent disguise, because everyone will always judge you as invisible or naive, but actually... "He paused to pull her out for a cuddle. "You will always be a key player in obtaining information for the clan." 

Her eyes lit up at his words. 

"Do you really think so?" 

"I don't think so, I know, Isabelle." 

For the first time, the young Giovanni smiled, hugging her older brother. 

"You are the best brother in the world, Sebastian. Thank you very much." 

"Just to make it on record that I heard that." Antoine emerged from the shadows, with a glass of wine in his hands and a cigarette in the other, sitting in the armchair next to the sofa where his two younger brothers were; 

"I couldn't care less whether you heard it or not. You are the worst big brother ever to step on Earth and I'm not afraid to say that by looking at your ugly face." She dismissively showed her fangs to him, before retiring to her room. 

Sebastian and Antoine followed their sister's hard steps with their eyes before looking at each other and shrugging. 

"Teens! I don't even remember what it's like to be one of them anymore." Antoine took a long drag. 

"You don't remember but still, you act like one, don't you?" Sebastian gave his older brother an inquiring look. "You should be an example, Antoine. The Capo's older brother involved in yet another scandal involving that Malkavian girl toy from Santa Monica. When are you going to learn?" 

"Brother, have you seen her? The girl is not a toy, she is a complete playground!" 

"I don't give a damn if you don't know how to respect a woman, Toni, but one day I'll get tired of covering up your mistakes." Sebastian got up from the couch and started up the stairs when Antoine raised his voice. 

"You wouldn't hand me over to the Nonno, would you?" 

Upon hearing this, Sebastian just smirked and leaned over the banister to reply: 

"Keep throwing our family's name in the mud and you will find out." 

\--------------------------------------------------- 

Sometimes he found it all extremely tiring. Being the middle child used to be easier when he was still Captain in Napoleon's army. If Luigi Rosselini hadn't pulled the strings to put him in the right place at the right time, today Sebastian Lacroix would be dust in the wind, along with his entire family. 

The Rosselini decision had been right since the young man started to climb positions in the battalion and, in a way, he was grateful that he had not been brought into this new reality alone. 

His father could be a hard man, but since Sebastian entered the army, he learned to appreciate each of the second son man victories and even more after falling into the graces of Don Luigi. His mother, who had always been so loving, would never have to go through the grief of losing any of her loved ones. 

Antoine, his older brother, was a Bon-vivant. A gentleman from society, an excellent boxer and fencer. He wasn't a complete waste of time when it was needed, especially when the clan got into trouble. 

The younger sister, however, was the one who worried him. He had barely had time to plead that Isabelle could lead a normal life, or at least wait a while so that she too could reach adulthood, and so she was caught in that limbo between the age of innocence and the age of maturity. 

Having been appointed to the position of Capo de Los Angeles, Sebastian Lacroix ended up carrying a very heavy burden, which was often difficult to bear alone. 

He leaned his head on the cold edge of the tub, closing his eyes, when he heard a beep from the phone. 

A smile formed in the corner of his mouth when he read the message on the device's screen: 

"I'm thinking about you right now." L.M. 

Even though the number was unknown, only a person with those initials would speak to him like that. 

"And I think about you always." He replied without censure. 

A few seconds later, another message from the same sender appeared. 

"When can I see you?" 

He didn't respond right away, more for suspense than for not knowing the answer. 

Maybe he didn't have to carry that burden all alone.


End file.
